Kira, you are the Only Exception
by KiraFlay
Summary: Gundam SEED Aeon aftermath. Flay's POV. One-shot. KxF.


Hi guys, it's KiraFlay. This is a songfic for Flay's POV after Gundam SEED Aeon. Hope you guys like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything used in this fic.**

Hi. My name is Flay Allster. Both parents of mine died at the war. All I have left are my sisters and my step mother, and I don't know where the heck they are. My life is so lonely. Money won't do anything, so even if I'm rich, I need someone to comfort me, and, it came true.

I was at Heliopolis, along with my friends. An explosion occurred. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do; my friends and I were separated. The explosions were getting many; I ran to the nearest shelter and waited. A few moments later, I felt the escape pod launch. I thought we were gonna die, but the thing stopped and moved again. We were brought to a warship. After we got out of the broken escape pod, I saw a brunette, one of Sai's friends. I think he has a crush on me, but I threw that idea. I made my way to him and hugged him, even though I found out that he's a coordinator. I asked him what happened. He said that we were in a warship, and we're gonna be okay. I found out that it was indeed a warship, for the Earth Alliance; my dad's allegiance.

_**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it<strong>_

We had docked in Artemis, an EA base. That Kira coordinator was turned by me. I don't know why Sai's friends are angry with me. I just turned him in; after all, coordinators are mankind's enemy. ZAFT attacked us, Kira had escaped their clutches. After that, I said sorry.

One time, that brunette took a life pod again, to the ship. They had opened it and a coordinator came out. Great, the one thing I hate the most comes to this ship. Milly asked me to bring food to her room, but I was too scared, I thought that she might be strong; I didn't want to do anything to her. Then she came in, she wanted to be friends. I shouted something a racist would shout. I didn't know that Kira was there. He was sad. Uh oh, my mouth is bad. Few days later, we met with the 8th Fleet, my dad was there. He told me that I'm a neo-coordinator, a natural with coordinator-like abilities.

_**And my momma swore that  
>she would never let herself forget<br>and that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<strong>_

A battle happened; my dad's ship was destroyed. I was angry at Kira, thinking that he didn't protect my dad's ship. Pissed, he shouted at me and slapped me. Maybe that snapped me. After that, I learned that he was gonna get discharged.

I was freaked out; we don't have a protector anymore. Without hesitation, I came in to his locker room, got his suit, preparing for flight. Out of the blue, he appeared. If he keeps doing that I'm gonna slap him, he gives me the frights. I told him I'm so sorry. He told me that he won't run anymore, and forgave me for the things I did to him. Returning the favor, I thanked him and kissed him, starting a relationship, even though he was a coordinator. I love him.

___**But darling, you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<strong>_

After the battle, we landed in the dessert, trying to save my Kira. We had our first night. We also had a date, but with Cagalli, who turned out to be Kira's beautiful sister. I thought it was just gonna be a simple date, but trouble happened and Cags and I got dirty because of the food sauce. The guy that talked to us turned out to be a ZAFT commander and his wife made us wear gowns. Kira said that we're beautiful. I was flattered._****_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>that love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<br>**_

Surviving a close battle again, we finally got to the Sea. It was beautiful. Though there was trouble, Kira always saved us. We came to ORB, badly damaged though. Kira met my stepmom and my sisters, and I met his too. After leaving ORB, we got an encounter with ZAFT again. Kira got one he said, and he was sad. I comforted him again, leading to our second night.

We ran into ZAFT again. This time they gained upper hand, they had a strategy. After some close fights, one mobile suit shot down the Archangel's boosters, making us crash land. I think I fainted after that. Maybe it was after that day when I woke up and found out that Kira, my beloved Kira is dead.

_**And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**_

_**But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<strong>_

I didn't know what to do. Great! Now they're telling me that I need to transfer. Kira, where are you?_****_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<strong>_

After some moments, I got to the Dominion, with Lieutenant Natarle as the ship's captain; I also met the Blue Cosmos' leader, Muruta Azrael. He was a freak. Slapping me… Moments later, he got insane and wanted to destroy everything that defies him. We were told to go to the Archangel. We got in a shuttle. Going to the Archangel, I saw two mobile suits battle, the other one was losing. It was Kira. Then, he saw our shuttle, and tried to save us. He succeeded, but in exchange of his MS' wing that contains a gun. _****_

_**You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<strong>_

I got into his machine, wanting to wake him up. We won the battle together. The ZAFT super weapon sent us away though, but Cags and Athrun saved us._****_

_**You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<strong>_

Now, here he is, with me. We both can't believe that we survived after floating in space like that. He proposed to me a month after the war. Of course, I said yes. We're now married, happy in each other's hands. I wonder what will happen in the future? _****_

_**And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<strong>_

No matter what comes between us, we'll face it together.

**AN: Was bored, and I was singing the song The Only Exception in school, it made me think of Flay. I got home, opened the computer and did this. I liked how this turned out. Thanks for reading! R&R People!**


End file.
